Purple
by Indigo Mermaid
Summary: Gajeel got a little too drunk and poor Levy has to pay the price. Things have officially gotten completely out of control. How can he ever make this up to her? Set in "real world" and it's a partial songfic. Rating subject to changes


Alright so a little forewarning on this one. It's a little violent and a little graphic. The story's inspired by the song Purple by Pop Evil. After reading the lyrics for the first time, I immediately thought that this could be how Gajeel felt after the whole Phantom Lord majigger. So here are the fruits of my insanity!

* * *

Gajeel took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Normally he didn't give a shit what anyone thought of him, but tonight would show more of his self than he ever dared to. It had been months since he'd seen her, since he'd…well it happened. He couldn't even bring himself to think about it. Tonight would be the first night he'd try to atone for it. He had to lay it all out in the open. For some reason she'd never told anyone. Night after night he expected someone to come and break down his door and beat within an inch of death. It never happened. He wasn't sure how or why, but Levi had never told anyone what he'd done that night.

* * *

He stumbled home that night, drunker than he'd ever been. He knocked over trash cans in the alley and even fell a time or two. He just wanted to get home and sleep. That bastard at the bar had really pissed him off; calling him an unwanted piece of shit because he'd been abandoned at age 7. Local rats were the worst at the bar, talking down anyone they didn't like.

"Where does that piece of shit get off?!" he yelled as he rubbed his jaw. That dick had a pretty good arm to bruise his jaw that good.

Stumbling through alleys and down streets he finally made his way home. He fumbled with his pockets trying to find his keys. He puled them out of his pocket and dropped them twice before finding the right key. He unlocked his door and kicked it open.

"Gajeel, is that you?"

"What're you doing here Shrimpy!" He stumbled over to give her a hug.

"Well I got a call from Lily asking to make sure you got home." She struggled to keep them steady and not fall over. "Gajeel stand up!"

"Alright alright! Sheesh don't yell in my ear!" he shouted.

"I didn't. You're just really drunk and think I am. You shouldn't do that." She said and poked him in the chest.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do! I do what I want."

"Yeah I know you do." She said crossing her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he yelled in her face.

"Don't yell in my ear Gajeel."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He bent down and said in her face.

"I think it's time for bed." She said putting his arm over her shoulder to support him.

"Getting a little anxious tonight huh?" He said leaning over to kiss her neck. It sent shivers up her spine. "I didn't realize you wanted me that bad, Levy." He breather her name on her neck and went in for another kiss.

"Gajeel!" Levy squealed as she pulled away from his kiss. "Stop it! You're drunk!" She carried him down the hallway toward his room. He suddenly turned on her and pinned her to a wall. He leaned in on her neck again and went to kiss her again. Levy tensed up and froze. "Gajeel," she softly said. It was almost a soft plea to let her go. She knew what he was capable of. He was such a strong person, often with uncontrollable rage. In spite of that, she loved him. He had been able to control himself and never hurt her, even when he went on a drunken bender. The only problem was she'd never seen him this bad before. She was actually scared; scared of what she might do.

"Oh relax; I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled away from her quickly. He turned to stumble the rest of the way down the hallway to his room. She let out a sigh of relief. She slowly followed him to make sure he was alright. When she walked into his room, she looked around for him. He was in his bathroom with his hands on his sink glaring at the mirror.

"You okay in there?" she called from the doorway. She got no answer. "Gajeel?"

Gajeel glared at the mirror. All he could think of was that guy from earlier. 'What a piece of shit. Talking about me like he knows my life's story.' "Bastard!" he yelled. He punched the mirror and it shattered. "Gah!" He screamed as the mirror shattered and shards sliced open his hand. Blood was everywhere.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled as she ran toward the bathroom. He stopped her at the doorway. She went to step in and he immediately shoved her back out; she landed flat on her ass. "Ouch! Why'd you do that!?"

He ran his hand under the water cleaning off the blood. "There's glass on the floor you dumbass." He roared at her.

She stood up and carefully made her way into the bathroom. She went to the closet and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide to clean his hand. She went to the sink. She grabbed his hand. "Here, let me see it." She poured some liquid on his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared in pain. He backhanded her across the face and flung her across the bathroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! That hurt!" He didn't realize what he'd done until he stopped yelling and looked at her. She was lying on the floor with cuts up and down her arms and legs from the glass. Her face was swollen and slowly turning purple from where he'd hit her. "Aw shit, Levy! Are you okay?"

She sat up and stared at Gajeel. She slowly lifted a hand to her face to touch where she'd been hit. She winced when she touched it. Tears welled up in her eyes. He hit her. He actually HIT her. She slowly stood up and started to walk out of the bathroom. Gajeel jumped in front of her to stop her. She just stood there.

"Levy wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"No you're not. You're all cut up and bruised."

"And whose fault is that?" she asked coldly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Now get out of my way! I never want to see you again, you monster!" She stormed past him and out into the hallway.

He stood there in shock for a second before anger took over him. He stormed out after her. "Now who the hell are you to walk away from me?!" He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. "I said let me look at you!"

"No!"

He slammed her into the hallway wall behind her. "Hold still god damnit!" She started squirming. Before he knew what happened, he'd pulled back and punched her square in the jaw. "Fucking hold still!" She didn't move. She didn't fight. She didn't do anything. She hardly even breathed. "Hey. Hey! Levy!" He shook her shoulders and she looked up. She had a pair of purple bruises blooming on her face. He didn't move.

"Happy now? I held still." She stood up and ran out the door before he could take a step after her. She slammed the door as hard as she could behind her. That was the last time he'd seen her.

* * *

He'd spent the next 4 months drifting in and out of bars every other night. When he wasn't out, he was in his apartment drinking like a fish and breaking everything he could. The first things to go were the mirrors. The mirrors that let him see the monster he was; a monster who hit gorgeous, blue-haired angels. He would yell, cry, scream, and then pass out. There was a few times where his neighbors would call the cops because they thought there was someone else there. They quickly learned he was always alone.

A few months later, when he'd finally seemed to pull his head above water he began writing songs and playing his guitar in his free time. 4 more months after the incident, he'd joined a band. He was now the lead singer of a small time band playing in local gin joints. He'd finally come to terms with what he'd done and what he'd in turn done to himself. He lost control and broke the only thing that brought him happiness in his sad life. He did the only thing he knew how to do at that point. He wrote a song about it. It was the apology he never got to say to her. And tonight was the night he was going to put it all on the line and sing his apology to the universe. He had hoped that maybe she'd be there listening. Deep down he knew that the chances of that actually happening were astronomical, but he still silently hoped for it anyway.

"Hey, hey everyone! I hope we're doing alright tonight! We're Dragonslayer! Now before we start tonight I just need to give a little bit of context on this first song. I had this amazing girl in my life and I fucked it all up. I never deserved her and one day I snapped on her. I've been living in hell every day since then, and this is my apology to her. So Levy, if you can hear me somehow, I'm sorry Shrimp."

He stared out at the crowd before playing the first few chords of the song. He finally found the courage to start and never looked back.

'_Such a beautiful color  
You wear upon your skin  
And the perfect shade of purple  
On a flower permanent  
And I'm constantly reminded  
Of a past that never bloomed  
As I sit behind these bars  
Only silence fills the room_

_I've never been down this road before_  
_As the days go by, I only miss you more_  
_I thought one day we would touch the sky_  
_Never grow up, never gonna die_  
_I never realized what you meant to me_  
_'Til I tried drowning out your memory_  
_But it runs back, like it's not over_  
_It only hurts when I'm sober_

_Such a beautiful color_  
_I wear upon my skin_  
_And the perfect shade of purple_  
_On a flower permanent_  
_And I'm constantly reminded_  
_Of how I should have changed_  
_And now I can't stop thinking about the love that slipped away_  
_It slipped away_

_I've never been down this road before_  
_As the days go by, I only miss you more_  
_I thought one day we would touch the sky_  
_Never grow up, never gonna die_  
_I never realized what you meant to me_  
_'Til I tried drowning out your memory_  
_But it runs back, like it's not over_  
_It only hurts when I'm sober_

_You're all that I ever wanted_  
_You're all that I needed_  
_And now I'm spending a lifetime_  
_Drowning without you_  
_I'm starting over and over again_

_Such a beautiful color_  
_You wear upon your skin_  
_And the perfect shade of purple_  
_On a flower permanent_

_I've never been down this road before_  
_As the days go by, I only miss you more_  
_I thought one day we would touch the sky_  
_Never grow up, never gonna die_  
_I never realized what you meant to me_  
_'Til I tried drowning out your memory_  
_But it runs back, like it's not over_  
_It only hurts when I'm sober_

_I've never been down this road before_  
_As the days go by, I only miss you more_  
_I thought one day we would touch the sky_  
_Never grow up, never gonna die_  
_I never realized what you meant to me_

_'Til I tried drowning out your __memory_

_But it runs back, like it's not over_

_It only hurts when I'm sober_  
_It only hurts when it's over'_

When they finished the crowd roared and burst into applause. He choked back the tears that always formed when he sang 'Purple.' He'd never forget her, or the pain he cause to both of them. He just hoped one day he'd be able to apologize in person.

* * *

Feel free to review and or yell at me for the sadness this may have caused you.


End file.
